


Starting Out Slowly

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oliver’s team has a great win, Percy gets a little brave and kinky in the locker rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Out Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter, set in the beginning of Harry’s 4th year
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Disclaimer: These are not my characters. It is not my world. I still love them but this is just a little bit of playing

Percy nodded goodbye and congratulations to the Puddlemere United team members as they left their locker room. He paused in the changing area, not wanting to go into the showers if there were still others around. He hadn’t been keeping track of who had left, so it was a possibility half the team might still be around.

“Perce?”

Percy looked over, seeing Oliver round the corner, still in his dark navy-blue robes with the two golden bulrushes crossed on the front. He had not yet showered, but was soaked in sweat from an intensely played game. The opposing team was known for high shots on goal if nothing else, and Oliver had needed to work harder than ever before to keep them from losing even with a snitch catch.

“Sorry,” Oliver said. “Devens and I were discussing strategy for this Sunday’s game. I haven’t hopped into the showers yet.” He smiled apologetically for making Percy, who looked ready to go, wait longer. Percy did not reply, simply stared at him, looking up and down, taking in every glorious inch of Oliver Wood, pulled up from the reserves to be back-up keeper to a real Quidditch team. Feeling slightly uneasy from the stare, Oliver shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He knew better than this, really. Percy was always punctual, always a stickler for rules and schedules. He should have known better than to get distracted with Percy waiting for her. Oliver gestured back at the showers. “I’ll just go get washed up then. It’ll only take a minute.”

“No!” Percy exclaimed quickly, biting his lip afterwards to keep the rest from spilling out uncharacteristically. He looked down at his feet, blushing. “I mean…” He looked up, craning his neck to look around Oliver. “Has Devens gone, then?”

Oliver nodded, groaning inwardly. He didn’t need a lecture about being on time right now, not after a win. “Yeah, everyone’s gone. Sorry. We can still make it to the celebration at the pub on time, I promise. I know I look a mess but I’ll shower fast.”

Percy shook his head, biting his lip again. “Don’t…” He grinned widely. “Give me a moment to have a proper look at you, will you? Maybe a touch or two. We’ve got the place to ourselves, after all.”

It took Oliver a moment, but he slowly grinned back. “Why, Perce…” Percy had never requested sex outright, and certainly not in a public place, or as public as the team locker room was. They had always ever had sex on Oliver’s bed. Percy was the kind of boy to insist on changing the sheets afterwards or keeping washcloths by the side of the bed to wipe up after. He was the kind to apply lubricant with one hand so as to only dirty one. He was the kind who would moan into the pillows for fear that others might hear. Spontaneous sex even in an abandoned locker room was a pretty big step for him.

Now Percy was being adventurous, or at least counting that Oliver’s emotional high from the win would make him agree. Perhaps it wasn’t really spontaneous, either. Perhaps Percy had been planning it for some time now, just trying to decide when to make a move. Not that Percy Weasley had ever made a move. But even this weak one was admirable. From the way Percy was looking at him, hungrily, with a bulge in his trousers, Oliver was amazed but pleased at the courage of his recently-acquired boyfriend. Amazed, and quite aroused.

Yet, Oliver was curious. “Do you really want to do it here? I mean, I’m all hot and sweaty…” He saw Percy’s eyes sparkle behind his glasses. He saw the man swallow in anticipation. “My hair’s all mussed and I’m all tired from playing,” Oliver went on. Percy seemed even more aroused at this, to Oliver’s astonishment. There seemed to be something about his grubby, unkempt after-game appearance that made Percy horny, he realized. Oliver decided he might as well go all-out and do the thing properly. “I’m sticky… and sweaty… my uniform is clinging to my skin… sweat is crawling down my arms, legs and neck… my heart’s still racing from the game…”

Interrupting, Percy held the man in a fixed gaze. “Shut up and fuck me?” he requested as plainly as Percy Weasley possibly could.

Oliver lunged forward and pushed Percy back against the lockers. There was a locker handle digging into Percy’s back quite uncomfortably, but he didn’t mind. He barely noticed it in fact. His lips were occupied, kissing back against Oliver. His arms and hands were pinned back against the cold metal, but his front was warm from where Oliver leaned against him. Oliver’s short brown hair was dripping, his cheeks and forehead covered in droplets. His clothes were hot and damp, and his breath was likewise.

Percy went weak in his grasp, bowing his head just a little and taking in a deep breath. Oliver was holding his arms up, so Percy’s head was positioned at his underarm. Realizing this, Oliver pulled back at once. “Oh, Perce. Don’t. I reek.”

Percy nodded. “You do,” he aged, then sighed deeply. “You smell like you do after sex, when I’m too exhausted to appreciate it properly.” He made a point of sniffing dramatically, Kissing Percy’s side, then upper arm a few times in appreciation. The man’s scent was invigorating. He could feel his erection straining to be free. It took Oliver a few moments to figure this out, but finally he gave in and raised his arm again, pinning Percy’s against the lockers roughly by the wrists. Percy squirmed delightfully, trapped but not really wanting to be freed.

His arms were released only so that Oliver could pull off Percy’s clothes. First he got rid of the shirt entirely, and then dropped trousers and underpants to knees. But when he went to take off his own, Percy stopped him. “No,” he said. “Would you mind keeping your uniform on? I know it isn’t standard but I think it could be fun for a change.”

Oliver cocked his head and ran his hands up and down Percy’s forearms. “Not only do you want sex outside our bed at home, but you want it to be kinky, too?” Percy flushed from cheeks to ears. This was completely unlike the Percy he knew, the Percy who always wanted things to be prim and proper. The Percy who liked when things made sense. This, however, was deviant, dirty, and made absolutely no sense at all. Oliver smiled mischievously. “How long have you wanted this?”

Percy shook his head, embarrassed. “Far too long,” he whispered. His voice was not quiet from embarrassment, but from lust. Oliver leaned forward, trapping Percy’s erection against his thighs. His strong, massive thighs with muscles built up from holding himself on his broomstick. Now they straddled something much different, though it seemed just as natural to Oliver if not more.

He let Percy grind against him for a few moments, then began kissing and licking.  
His hot breaths and wet tongue traveled down Percy’s front, licking at his nipples, his naval, and the gentle curves of his chest. Percy groaned as his pants were not just pulled down but off completely. Oliver gave Percy a nuzzle in his nether regions, starting out slowly.

“Ohhh…” Percy groaned, delighted. He closed his eyes as Oliver kissed his crotch. He reached down, squeezing Oliver’s shoulders through his Quidditch uniform. Oliver looked up, grinning, and grabbed Percy’s shaft with his hands. His leather gloves, cut off at the fingers, were warm from the heat of his hands and a low growl gurgled from his throat at the sensation he felt. Oliver cupped his hand against Percy’s balls, eliciting another, even better, groan. Then he used a double fist to slide up and down Percy’s cock. It was soft, smooth, and yet the combined feel of skin and leather against the sensitive skin of his cock was much too arousing. “Oh Merlin…” Percy gasped.

“Good, yeah?” Oliver asked, pausing in the rubbing for his tongue to lash out and lick the head of Percy’s cock. Percy nodded. “You want me to suck you?” he asked. “Or do you want me to take you right here and now… against the lockers? Or maybe on one of the benches?”

Percy shook his head, looking down, pleading. “Please…” he whispered. “Please just keep rubbing me… please? So good… don’t want it to stop.”

Oliver was slightly disappointed, but did as Percy asked. The normally uptight redhead had been brave enough to ask for this, here and now. And while a handjob wasn’t exactly sex, Oliver felt that Percy had made enough courageous leaps for the day already and deserved the reward of his choosing.

So Oliver began stroking again, his speed growing, hands sliding up and down Percy’s long cock. One fist broke away, his leather clad palm rubbing circles around the head of Percy’s cock, and then against Percy’s balls. Percy closed his eyes again, and Oliver smiled. That was Percy’s biggest weakness, so far as Oliver had found. He loved attention there, and Oliver loved giving it to him. But Oliver also loved finishing the job.

His strokes were less kind now, they almost resembled the way he held and threw quaffles. His hands were tired, but their talents sure. They gripped and pulled, they slapped and rubbed. His fist slid up and down with violent strokes, needing Percy to be pleased. Percy leaned back, slamming his head against the metal lockers. “Olly…” he whispered, the only amount of warning he could manage, but it was enough. Oliver gave him one final stroke and Percy came, violently, shaking, moaning.

When it had passed, Percy slumped forward, head lolling to the side weakly. Oliver pulled off his now even dirtier uniform and stood to pull Percy into his arms. Percy fell against him, weak and spent, trying to catch his breath. Oliver petted the back of his head softly, still wearing the leather gloves. “You all right?” he whispered.

Percy nodded, setting his cheek against Oliver’s bare shoulder. “Thank you,” he replied. He kissed neck several times, then looked up into deep blue eyes. “Do you want to have that shower now?” Percy asked. “Because I think I could use one, too.” He squeezed Oliver’s shoulder, then ran his hand down Oliver’s arm. He guided the man’s hand to his bare ass and urged it to squeeze.

Oliver gave a strong grin. “I think I’d like that,” he nodded, leaning in to kiss Percy hard and strong.

When he pulled back, Percy was ginning, too. “I’ll go start the water then, you strip down and join me when I’m all slicked up and ready for you.”

It was Oliver’s turn to go weak in Percy’s arms. Here was Percy, his logical, lovable Percy, talking dirty with the best of them. Or at least getting better at it. “You’d better hurry,” Oliver said, leaning forward and rubbing his erection against thigh. He reached up, with the hand not on Percy’s arse, and eased Percy’s glasses off. He gently kissed one eyelid, then the other. But he was also grinding himself into Percy more and more until he was straddling one of the man’s thighs. He gave Percy one more kiss, strong and quick on the lips. “Hurry, because I can’t wait.”

Percy slipped out from between the lockers and Oliver. And after giving Oliver another grin, turned the corner into the showers. Oliver was quick to follow.


End file.
